This invention relates to semipermeable asymmetric membranes useful in selective separations of gases and liquids
Gas permeation may be defined as a physical phenomenon in which certain components selectively pass through a substance such as a membrane. Basically, a gas permeation process involves introducing a gas into one side of a module which is separated into two compartments by a permeable membrane. The gas stream flows along the surface of the membrane and the more permeable components of the gas pass through the membrane barrier at a higher rate than those components of lower permeability. After contacting the membrane, the depleted feed gas residue stream is removed from contact with the membrane via a suitable outlet on the feed compartment side of the vessel. The other side of the membrane, the permeate side, is provided with a suitable outlet through which the permeated gaseous components can be removed from contact with the membrane. The purpose of a membrane in a gas permeation process is to act as a selective barrier, that is, to permit passage of some but not all components of a gaseous feed stream. Generally, in gaseous membrane separation processes, the separation is due to molecular interaction between gaseous components of the feed stream and the membrane. Because different components interact differently with the membrane, the transmission rates (permeation fluxes) are different for each component. Hence, separation of different components can be effected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,403, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the use of cellulosic membranes in processes for the separation and removal of acid components from hydrocarbon gases.
Semipermeable asymmetric cellulosic xe2x80x9cskinnedxe2x80x9d separation membranes formed by phase inversion and solvent exchange methods are known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,132 which is hereby incorporated by reference). Such membranes are characterized by a thin, dense, selectively semipermeable surface xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d and a less dense void-containing, non-selective support region, with pore sizes ranging from large in the support region to very small proximate to the xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d. Such membranes have a serious shortcoming in that, in operation, fluxes decrease substantially over time. This decrease has been attributed to a collapse of some of the pores near the skinned surface of the membrane, resulting in an undue densification of the surface skin. One attempt at overcoming this problem has been the development of thin film composite or xe2x80x9cTFCxe2x80x9d membranes, comprising a thin selective skin deposited on a resilient porous support. See, for example, xe2x80x9cThin-Film Composite Membrane for Single-Stage Seawater Desalination by Reverse Osmosisxe2x80x9d by R. L. Riley et al., Applied Polymer Symposium No. 22, pages 255-267 (1973). While TFC membranes are less susceptible to flux decline than phase inversion-type membranes, fabrication of TFC membranes that are free from leaks is difficult, and fabrication requires multiple steps and so is generally more complex and costly.
Asymmetric membranes may be formed from other polymers such as polysulfone, polyethersulfone, polyamide, polyimide, polyetherimlide, cellulose nitrate, polyurethane, polycarbonate, polystyrene, etc. are also susceptible to flux decline and fabrication of asymmetric membranes from such other polymeric materials which are free of leaks is similar in difficulty and expense to producing TFC membranes.
One approach to overcoming the problem of leaks in asymmetric membranes has been the fabrication of an asymmetric gas separation membrane comprising a relatively porous and substantial void-containing selective xe2x80x9cparentxe2x80x9d membrane such as polysulfone or cellulose acetate that would have permselectivity were it not porous, wherein the parent membrane is coated with a material such as a polysiloxane or a silicone rubber in occluding contact with the porous parent membrane, the coating filling surface pores and other imperfections comprising voids (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,463). However, the coatings of such coated membranes, especially where the coatings are polysiloxane, are subject to degradation by solvents inherently present in the gaseous feed streams of common acid gas separations, and otherwise tend to leach out, thus permitting either flux decline or low selectivity that is more characteristic of the uncoated parent membrane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,528 attempts to overcome the flux decline characteristic of coated cellulosic membranes by grafting or bonding an asymmetric cellulosic semipermeable membrane and a polysiloxane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,528 discloses that the grafting of the polysiloxane can be accomplished by either a polycondensation reaction whereby a polysiloxane containing one or more hydroxyl-reactive functional groups is reacted with the hydroxyl groups of the cellulose polymer of the cellulosic membrane, or by a polyaddition reaction whereby a polysiloxane containing one or more vinyl alkynyl, or free radical-forming groups is reacted with the cellulosic substrate. In both cases, the result is the bonding of the grafting of the polysiloxane to the cellulosic membrane by non-crosslinked, covalent bonds. Examples presented indicate that the grafting did reduce some of the loss of the siloxane content and loss in performance during operation, but such grafted membrane still exhibited more than a 50 percent loss in siloxane content and a 50 percent loss in performance.
These coatings are usually applied to substrates as dispersions in a solvent system in order to reduce the viscosity sufficiently so that the coating composition is easily coatable. Such prior art post-treatments may provide gas separation membranes which exhibit improved selectivity; however, unless the solvent is highly inert toward the membrane polymer, the treating solution may also cause or induce change or damage to the morphology of the membrane, which may cause loss of trans-membrane flux. The presence of the solvent, either water or some suitable low boiling organic solvent, necessitates evaporation. Thus, heat is typically applied to substrates coated with silicones for the removal of solvent and to thermally induced curing. This heating step may result in damage to the underlying substrate.
Fluorosilicones are generally well suited to use as conformal coatings because of their resistance to solvent swelling and degradation. Photo-curable silicones that are intended for low modulus cured coatings typically consist of linear silicone molecules that have photo-reactive centers widely separated by non-functional polysiloxane segments so that a low cross-link density results when the silicone is cured. Because they consist almost entirely of polydimethylsiloxane segments, such photo-curable silicone polymers are incompatible with onium ionic photo-catalysts. This incompatibility results in an inefficient and/or slow photo-cure. The fluorosilicone polymers suffer from these same drawbacks.
Therefore, a membrane post-treatment is needed which improves selectivity but does not change or damage the membrane, or cause the membrane to lose performance with time. In addition, gas separation membranes desirably have a high permeability to gases. This means that the effective portion of the membrane should be as thin as possible. Making the membrane as thin as possible necessarily leads to the membrane containing imperfections or defects. These defects pass gases indiscriminately thus reducing the selectivity of the membrane. In the past, these membrane defects have been sealed or reduced to improve gas separation membrane performance.
Other methods of improving membrane performance have relied on the chemical treatment of the membrane substrate with a swelling agent which are believed to improve the selectivity of a membrane.
What is needed, therefore, is an asymmetric membrane that can be inexpensively made by conventional single casting techniques, yet has a high selectivity and a stable flux rate which essentially do not decline in use. These needs and others are met by the present invention, which is summarized and described in detail below.
The present invention is a process for preparing a fluid separation membrane comprising an asymmetric membrane substrate which is directly coated with a radiation curable silicone coating which provides improved stable performance over a wider range of temperature than previously known materials. The asymmetric membrane substrate includes cellulosic membranes and membranes formed from other polymers such as polysulfone, polyethersulfone, polyamide, polyimide, polyetherimide, cellulose nitrate, polyurethane, polycarbonate, polystyrene, etc. More specifically, the membranes of the present invention exhibit essentially no loss in selectivity or loss in flux rates. By the term xe2x80x9cstable flux ratexe2x80x9d, it is meant that the flux declines less than about 30 percent, and more particularly the flux rate declines less than 20 percent over a typical operating period. Furthermore, unlike silicone coated membranes of the prior art, the fluid separation membranes of the present invention are coated with a UV curable epoxysilicone coating which is not chemically bonded to the membrane substrate. Epoxysilicone coated porous cellulosic membranes produced according to the present invention exhibit essentially no loss in selectivity and essentially no loss in siloxane content even following hexane extraction.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a method for the production of a fluid separation membrane comprising directly coating a porous asymmetric membrane, such as cellulose acetate, with a dilute solution of the epoxysilicone resin and an onium ionic photo-catalyst dissolved in a non-polar, organic solvent to uniformly disperse the epoxysilicone resin over the asymmetric membrane, evaporating the non-polar organic solvent, and crosslinking the epoxysilicone resin by subjecting the epoxysilicone resin to ultra-violet or electron beam radiation. According to the invention, the method comprises casting a porous asymmetric membrane layer; drying the porous asymmetric membrane layer to form a dry porous asymmetric membrane; uniformly coating the dry porous asymmetric membrane with a coating comprising a dilute epoxysilicone solution to form a coated membrane; and irradiating and drying the coated membrane to produce the epoxysilicone coated membrane.
In a further embodiment, the present invention is a process for the separation of a permeable component from a feed stream comprising the permeable component and natural gas. The process comprises passing the feed stream at effective conditions to a membrane separation zone containing a porous asymmetric membrane layer coated with a uniform UV-curable epoxysilicone coating and recovering a permeate stream enriched in the permeable component relative to the feed stream, and a non-permeate stream depleted in the permeable component relative to the feed stream.
Acidic components, hydrogen sulfide, and carbon dioxide may be removed from a gaseous light hydrocarbon or a mixture of light hydrocarbons such as natural gas by the use of a suitable gas permeable membrane. In addition, a gas permeable membrane may be used to produce a relatively pure carbon dioxide gas which may be utilized in enhanced oil recovery processes such as the miscible flooding of carbonate reservoirs. The light hydrocarbons from which CO2 and/or H2S can be removed by the method of the instant invention include lower aliphatic hydrocarbons such as methane, ethane, propane, butanes, pentanes, hexanes and to a lesser extent, aliphatic hydrocarbons having more than about eight carbon atoms and mixtures thereof. Some feed streams may contain small amounts of aromatic components such as benzene and toluene. Natural gas streams which can be treated in accordance with the instant invention typically contain at least about 2 percent CO2. Natural gas streams can comprise from about 1 ppm-vol to about 98 volume percent H2S. Some natural gases may contain up to about 98 percent CO2. Gases containing high concentrations of CO2 cannot be economically processed by conventional processes to produce a substantially CO2-rich stream such as one containing about 95 percent CO2. Thus, the use of membrane technology is particularly attractive when the CO2 concentration ranges between about 2 and about 70 volume percent in natural gas or similar light hydrocarbon stream.
Generally, organic or organic polymers mixed with inorganics are used to prepare the porous separation membrane. Typical polymers suitable for the porous separation membrane according to the invention can be substituted or unsubstituted polymers and may be selected from polysulfones; poly(styrenes), including styrene-containing copolymers such as acrylonitrilestyrene copolymers, styrene-butadiene copolymers and styrene-vinylbenzylhalide copolymers; polycarbonates; cellulosic polymers, such as cellulose acetate-butyrate, cellulose propionate, ethyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, nitrocellulose, etc.; polyamides and polyimides, including aryl polyamides and aryl polyimides; polyethers; poly(arylene oxides) such as poly(phenylene oxide) and poly(xylene oxide); poly(esteramide-diisocyanate); polyurethanes; polyesters (including polyarylates), such as poly(ethylene terephthalate), poly(alkyl methacrylates), poly(acrylates), poly(phenylene terephthalate), etc.; polysulfides; polymers from monomers having alpha-olefinic unsaturation other than mentioned above such as poly (ethylene), poly(propylene), poly(butene-1), poly(4-methyl pentene-1), polyvinyls, e.g., poly(vinyl chloride), poly(vinyl fluoride), poly(vinylidene chloride), poly(vinylidene fluoride), poly(vinyl alcohol), poly(vinyl esters) such as poly(vinyl acetate) and poly(vinyl propionate), poly(vinyl pyridines), poly(vinyl pyrrolidones), poly(vinyl ethers), poly(vinyl ketones), poly(vinyl aldehydes) such as poly(vinyl formal) and poly(vinyl butyral), poly(vinyl amides), poly(vinyl amines), poly(vinyl urethanes), poly(vinyl ureas), poly(vinyl phosphates), and poly(vinyl sulfates); polyallyls; poly(benzobenzimidazole); polyhydrazides; polyoxadiazoles; polytriazoles; poly (benzimidazole); polycarbodiimides; polyphosphazines; etc., and interpolymers, including block interpolymers containing repeating units from the above such as terpolymers of acrylonitrile-vinyl bromide-sodium salt of para-sulfophenylmethallyl ethers; and grafts and blends containing any of the foregoing. Typical substituents providing substituted polymers include halogens such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine; hydroxyl groups; lower alkyl groups; lower alkoxy groups; monocyclic aryl; lower acyl groups and the like.
Selection of the porous separation membrane for the present multi-component membrane for gas separations may be made on the basis of the heat resistance, solvent resistance, and mechanical strength of the porous separation membrane, as well as other factors dictated by the operating conditions for selective permeation, as long as the coating and porous separation membrane have the prerequisite relative separation factors in accordance with the invention for at least one pair of gases. The porous separation membrane is preferably at least partially self-supporting, and in some instances may be essentially self-supporting. The porous separation membrane may provide essentially all of the structural support for the membrane, or the multi-component membrane may include a structural support member which can provide little, if any, resistance to the passage of gases.
When permeable components are acid components selected from the group consisting of carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, and mixtures thereof and are removed from a hydrocarbon mixture such as natural gas, one module, or at least two in parallel service, or a series of modules may be utilized to remove the acid components. For example, when one module is utilized, the pressure of the feed gas may vary from 275 kPa to about 2.6 MPa (25 to 4000 psig). The differential pressure across the membrane can be as low as about 0.7 bar or as high as 145 bar (about 10 psi or as high as about 2100 psi) depending on many factors such as the particular membrane used, the flow rate of the inlet stream and the availability of a compressor to compress the permeate stream if such compression is desired. Differential pressures greater than about 145 bar (2100 psi) may rupture the membrane. A differential pressure of at least 7 bar (100 psi) is preferred since lower differential pressures may require more modules, more time and compression of intermediate product streams. The operating temperature of the process may vary depending upon the temperature of the feed stream and upon ambient temperature conditions. Preferably, the effective operating temperature of the membranes of the present invention will range from about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 to about 80xc2x0 C. More preferably, the effective operating temperature of the membranes of the present invention will range from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 to about 70xc2x0 C., and most preferably, the effective operating temperature of the membranes of the present invention will be less than about 70xc2x0 C. Some membranes such as plastics and resins exhibit better permeability characteristics at higher temperatures; however, in the preferred embodiment, a cellulose acetate membrane is utilized. It was discovered that the permeability characteristics of the membrane of the present invention showed a surprising improvement over conventionally produced cellulosic membranes at operating temperatures below about 50xc2x0 C. As operating temperature was reduced below about 50xc2x0 to about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C., the membranes of the present invention exhibited an almost 20 percent improvement in selectivity over conventional cellulosic membranes. As a practical matter, the operating temperature may be maintained at ambient temperature. The upper limiting temperature is thought to be that temperature at which the membrane deteriorates and no longer serves as a useful gas separator.
The selectivity of a membrane (also called separation factor) in separating two gas species A and B from each other is defined as the ratio of their gas permeances in that membrane. The selectivity (A/B) can be obtained by measuring the gas permeance of each gas in pure gas state or in mixed gas state. The selectivity is a measure of how well the membrane can separate the gases while the permeance is a measure of how fast the membrane can let the gases pass through. In most applications, the membrane is made to maximize both permeance and selectivity (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,503, column 15, lines 21-67, hereby incorporated by reference).
Radiation curable protective coatings are useful for a variety of applications, such as topcoats over printed matter and similar uses. Such radiation curable compositions are typically highly functional reactive substances which cure to yield highly cross-linked, glossy, and hard coatings. Silicone coatings of this type frequently contain so-called Q functional siloxane groups (SiO4/2) in their structure. Such Q containing silicones are generally referred to as resins to distinguish them from silicone fluids which are usually linear, consisting largely of repeating D groups (R2 SiO2/2, where R usually is methyl). Highly reactive organofunctional silicone Q resins are typically very viscous semi-solids or friable solids at room temperature and thus not readily coatable because they are not liquid. Indeed, when functionalized with polar organic moieties that are reradiation cross-linkable, even linear silicone fluids can become highly viscous and therefore difficult to coat using standard coating techniques.
Epoxy-functional silicones such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,453 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,717, which are hereby incorporated by reference, when combined with certain compatible iodonium cationic photo-catalysts, are known to be useful for producing UV curable epoxysilicone release coatings. Epoxysilicone release coatings allow high speed processing with minimal energy expenditures. If the viscosity of the coating composition exceeds 1,000 centistokes (cstk) at room temperature, the absence of solvent in the composition renders them difficult to apply, particularly if a thin coating on the order of 1 gm/m2 is desired. The viscosity constraint imposed by processing equipment thus imposes constraints on the molecular weight of the silicone composition and on linearly functionalized photo-curable silicone fluids such as epoxysilicones. Additional constraints are provided by the need for photo-catalyst miscibility or solubility, the need for a rapid photo-cure response, and good release performance. While a high epoxy content in an epoxysilicone, as epoxy functional groups on a linear silicone molecule, tend to promote onium photo-catalyst compatibility with the silicone and a rapid photo-cure, a low epoxy content is required for premium or low force release characteristics.
Controlled release is an additional aspect of photo-curable epoxysilicone release performance. Compositions containing both epoxy functional and phenol functional silicones as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,012, and Q resins containing epoxysilicones as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,360,833 and 5,369,205 provide a so-called controlled release. Controlled release refers to a controllable and predictable release force that may be varied from very easy to very tight depending on the desired application.
The present invention employs an ultra-violet or electron beam curable silicone coating composition comprising:
(a) an epoxy functional silicone selected from the group consisting of
MDxDEyQzTuDRfjDAkDPl(Dxe2x80x2(CH(R)CH2O)m)nDBpM,
MEDxDEyQzTuDRfjDAkDPl(Dxe2x80x2(CH(R)CH2O)m)nDBpME,
MEDxDEyQzTuDRfjDAkDPl(Dxe2x80x2(CH(R)CH2O)m)nDBpM,
xe2x80x83and mixtures thereof;
where
M=(CH3)3SiO1/2,
ME=(C6H9O(CH2)2)(CH3)2SiO1/2,
D=(CH3)2SiO2/2,
Dxe2x80x2=(CH3)3SiO2/2,
DE=(C6H9O(CH2)2)(CH3)SiO2/2,
DRf=(CF3CH2CH2)(CH3)SiO2/2,
DA=((HO)(C2H3)C6H9(CH2)2)(CH3)SiO2/2,
DP=((HO)(C6H4)(CH2)3)(CH3)SiO2/2,
DB=((C6H5COO)(HO)(C6H9)(CH2)2)(CH3)SiO2/2,
Q=SiO4/2,
T=(CH3)3SiO3/2,
where R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, and ethyl, and
where j, k, l, m, n, p, x, y, z, and u are positive integers and k, l, n, p, u and z may be zero and wherein said epoxy functional silicone has a viscosity ranging from about 100 to about 100,000 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C.; and
(b) an effective amount of a bis(dodecylphenyl)iodonium salt photocatalyst, the photocatalyst being selected from the salts of the group of acids consisting of hexafluoroantimonic acid, hexafluoroarsenic acid, hexafluorophosphoric acid, tetrafluoroboric acid, tetra(perfluorophenyl)boric acid and mixtures thereof. The subscripts on the various components of the epoxyfunctional silicones may be varied at will within the constraints already listed, i.e. either non-zero or optionally zero such that the viscosity is within the defined range.
It is preferred that the epoxysilicone resin be combined with an effective amount of the onium photocatalyst, wherein the effective amount of the onium photocatalyst in an epoxysilicone UV-curable mixture is a ratio ranging from about 100:1 to 100:10 by weight of the epoxysilicone resin to the onium photocatalyst, and more particularly that the epoxysilicone resin be combined with the onium photocatalyst in a ratio ranging from about 100:1 to 100:4 by weight of the epoxysilicone resin to the photocatalyst. It is preferred that the epoxysilicone UV-curable mixture be diluted in a non-polar organic solvent such as hexane or heptane and mixtures thereof in a concentration of from about 0.1 to about 10 weight percent provided an effective coating. The epoxysilicone/catalyst mixture is applied to the surface of the base cellulose membrane in a dilute solution of hexanes, heptanes and mixtures thereof in a concentration of the epoxysilicone/catalyst mixture ranging from about 0.1 to about 10 weight percent. The hexanes and heptanes can be any combination of normal and iso-paraffins and may be present in any ratio of hexanes to heptanes ranging from 1:10 to 10:1.
Epoxysilicones which are UV curable are commercially available from various sources, for example, GE Silicones of Waterford, N.Y. makes and sells a number of UV-photocurable epoxysilicones under the denominations UV9315, UV9430, and UV9400. An example of the onium photo-catalyst compatible with such epoxysilicones is made and sold by GE Silicones of Waterford, N.Y. under the denomination UV9380C. A preferred formulation for achieving a cellulosic membrane coating of the controlled release epoxysilicone mixture would include about 100 parts UV-photocurable epoxysilicone and 1-4 parts onium photo-catalyst.
The asymmetric membrane will be further described in relation to an asymmetric cellulosic membrane, although it is believed that the techniques for coating the asymmetric membrane with the UV-curable epoxysilicone coating and the benefits of the present invention will also apply to asymmetric membranes produced from other polymers such as polysulfone, polyethersulfone, polyamide, polyimide, polyetherimide, cellulose nitrate, polyurethane, polycarbonate, polystyrene, etc. The asymmetric cellulosic membrane is a thin porous membrane having a skin thickness of less than about 10,000 angstroms. Preferably, the asymmetric cellulosic membrane has a skin thickness between about 200 and about 1000 angstroms, and more preferably, the asymmetric cellulosic membrane has a skin thickness between about 300 and about 500 angstroms. The permeability constant of a particular gas through a particular membrane may be determined experimentally by contacting the gas with a membrane of known area and thickness, recording the differential pressure across the membrane and measuring the rate of permeation, or diffusion, of the gas through the membrane. After the permeability constant for several components has been determined, the relative separation of the two gases can be determined. Generally, in order to separate one gaseous component from another, the ratio of the permeability constants of the more permeable component to the other component should be at least five, wherein the selectivity (xcex1) is well-known to those skilled in the art and is herein defined as the relative permeance of an acid gas component such as CO2 to the permeance of a hydrocarbon component such as methane (CH4), where the permeance of a component is the gas flow of a mixture of CO2 and CH4, divided by the area of the membrane surface times the differential partial pressures of the component between the feed pressure and the permeate pressure.
The term xe2x80x9casymmetric cellulosic membranexe2x80x9d in the context of the instant invention includes cellulose ester membranes such as cellulose acetate, cellulose diacetate, cellulose triacetate, cellulose propionate, cellulose butyrate, cellulose cyanoethylate, cellulose methacrylate and mixtures thereof may be utilized. These membranes may be flat film or hollow fiber. A particularly preferred membrane comprises cellulose acetate. The base cellulosic membrane layer can be made to any degree of initial porosity as characterized by its initial selectivity, which may range from 0.1 to about 15. The base cellulosic membrane layer of the present invention is porous and is characterized as having an initial selectivity of less than about 5, and more preferably having a selectivity between about 0.5 and about 3, and most preferably having a selectivity between about 1 and about 2. It was found that in order to make a stable coated membrane, the concentration of the epoxysilicone/catalyst content in the dilute solvent was dependent upon the initial porosity of the base membrane layer. When the selectivity of the base cellulosic membrane was greater than about 5, the concentration of the epoxysilicone/catalyst in the solvent solution ranged from about 0.1 to about 5 weight percent, and more preferably when the selectivity of the base cellulosic membrane was greater than about 5, the concentration of the epoxysilicone/catalyst in the solvent solution ranged from about 0.1 to about 2 weight percent. When the basic cellulosic membrane layer was very porous, that is having a selectivity less than about 5, it was discovered that the concentration of the epoxysilicone resin plus the catalyst in the dilute solvent solution was critical to the production of an acceptable membrane for gas separation applications. When the selectivity of the base membrane was less than about 5, a concentration of epoxysilicone resin/catalyst in the dilute solvent less than about 1 weight percent proved to be insufficient to block the defects in the base cellulosic membrane. When the selectivity of the base membrane was less than about 5, a concentration of the epoxysilicone resin/catalyst in the dilute solvent greater than about 10 weight percent provided a coating which was too thick and which actually reduced gas permeance through the membrane. Therefore, when the porous asymmetric layer comprises a selectivity less than 5, the dilute epoxysilicone solution should comprise a ratio of epoxysilicone mixture to solvent ranging from about 2 to about 6 parts per 100 parts weight. When the porous asymmetric layer comprises a selectivity greater than 5, the dilute epoxysilicone solution should comprise a ratio of epoxysilicone mixture to solvent ranging from about 0.5 to about 3 parts per 100 parts weight.
The improvement of the epoxysilicone coated asymmetric cellulosic membranes of the present invention over conventional asymmetric cellulose membranes in maintaining selectivity is dramatic and exhibits essentially no loss of silicone and exhibits a highly stable flux rate. By the term xe2x80x9cflux ratexe2x80x9d, it is meant the rate at which a gaseous composite passes through the membrane. The membranes of the present invention exhibited essentially no loss of selectivity following extraction with a non-polar solvent, hexane. It is believed that following extraction with other non-polar solvents such as pentanes, hexanes, cyclohexanes, heptanes, and the like, the membranes of the present invention will exhibit essentially no loss in selectivity. The invention is further illustrated by the following examples which are illustrative of specific modes of practicing the invention and are not intended as limiting the scope of the invention defined in the claims.